Needed
by zeena10
Summary: When Aya gets trapped in the Drevis Mansion with her revived father,Aya meets Sonic,who promises to be her bodyguard,and get her out of the Drevis Mansion,Can they survive?
1. Chapter 1

"Morning Aya," said Maria kindly.

"Morning Maria," replied Aya,She smiled at Maria,It had been a year since her mad father had been killed,she was living with Maria,who had killed Alfred to save Aya.

She went downstairs,had something to eat and then went for a walk.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile in a meadow..

"I should get something for Maria while I'm here!" said Aya.

She opened her satchel and found some cellotape and some shiny paper.

"All I need is flowers,And I can make Maria a bouquet! What do you think mom?" said Aya.

It felt as if Aya's mother agreed and was happy with the idea.

"There's so many flowers here,I'll choose the prettiest ones!" said Aya.

She picked Iris',Lillies,Tulips and Roses,before she put them all in,she used a pocket knife to get rid of the thorns,and got started,she wrapped the shiny paper around the flowers and then stuck them together.

"I hope she'll like it," said Aya.

She picked up the bouquet,and was ready to go home,but when she turned around,she saw a mansion,The bottom windows were boarded off,but the top ones that were high up weren't.

"That's a bit odd," said Aya.

Aya's curiousity got the better of her though,and she went into the mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

The mansion had no lights,but it was rather bright because it was sunny outside,it felt familiar though...

Aya went up the stairs and went into a nursery room,It felt like she had seen it before though,she realized it was going to get dark soon,Aya tried to open the door,it was stuck.

"Huh?" she said,confused.

Aya kept trying but it wouldn't open,then she heard it.

"AAAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAA"

Her heart skipped a beat.

"N-no,I-it can't be..." said Aya.

Alfred dashed down the stairs.

"F-Father?" said Aya.

"Hello Aya," said Alfred.

"B-but..I thought you..." said Aya,she must have been dreaming,She saw Alfred die right in front of her.

"I know,Let's just say I was helped," said Alfred.

"What's he talking about?" thought Aya,she was afraid,she knew Alfred's intentions.

"Now that your back...I'm going to keep your beauty forever," said Aldfred.

"And I won't fail,"

He had his chainsaw.

Aya tried to open the door,but with no avail.

She heard the chainsaw's loud noise,she screamed,she closed her eyes.

Aya opened her eyes,she was still alive.


	4. Chapter 4

"Someone must have saved me,But no one can be that fast...Father was about to rip me into shreds..." thought Aya.

"You okay?"

Aya looked at the person,he looked like a blue hedgehog.

"Who are you?" asked Aya.  
"Name's Sonic!" he replied."Who are you?"

"I'm Aya," she replied.

"What is up with that guy?" asked Sonic.

"He's my father," said wanted to ask Sonic something."D-did..you save me?"

"Yep," said Sonic.

Aya smiled.

"Thank you," she said.

"No problem!" replied Sonic.

"How do we get out of here?" asked Aya.

"I don't know,I'll help you get out of here alive," said Sonic."A bodyguard if you will,"

"Thanks," said Aya smiling.

"AAAAYAAAAAA"

Sonic grabbed Aya's hand quickly and dashed off.

Aya was amazed at how fast Sonic was.

"So that's how he saved me.." thought Aya.

Sonic and Aya were in the kitchen seconds later.

"There's a secret passage in here," said Aya.

She showed Sonic the passage to basement.

The two went into the basement.


	5. Chapter 5

Soon enough,Sonic and Aya were outside Alfred's laboratory.

"That was close," said Aya.

"Yeah," replied Sonic.

"AAAAAYAAAAAA"

"He's coming!" said Aya.

Sonic opened the door to the laboratory.

"There's more rooms once we go through the laboratory," said Aya.

"Good," said Sonic.

He grabbed Aya's hand and dashed into the laboratory,The two found themselves in the corpse room,hiding under one of the tables.

"Where is she!?" Alfred asked himself,frustrated.

Aya noticed there was something in Alfred's pocket.

"Keep searching Alfred,Remember our deal,I help you get that girl Aya,and you kill Sonic,"

Sonic knew who was talking to Alfred,It was Egghead.

Alfred was out of the room now.

Sonic grabbed Aya's hand and dashed into the hallway and went back into the kitchen.

"Who was that guy who was talking through that machine?" asked Aya.

"Egghead,My arch enemy," replied Sonic.

"At least we know what we're up against," said Aya.  
"Yeah," Sonic replied.

The two then dashed to the higher windows.

"I'll try and open it," said Sonic.

He tried to open the window,but Sonic got an electrical shock.

"Darn!" he said.

"That's odd," said Aya,confused.

"AAAAAYAAAAAAAA"


	6. Chapter 6

Meanwhile with Maria...

Maria was running through the village in panic,A man,his wife and their two daughters,walked past,Maria knew the little girls were the man's daughters because she heard them call the man,"Father".

The family looked very rich.

The father was very handsome,he had dark brown hair,properly brushed,he wore a top hat and waist coat,he had polished matching black boots.

His wife was frowning,she was pale,had black hair,a white dress with bustle,a white shawl and white shoes,She looked eerie,And was squinting at Maria.

Their two daughters were the opposite of their mother,they were smiling,one had blonde hair and the other had brown hair,they both had a white and pink dress,hat and parasol,with white gloves and black shoes.

Maria did not dare ask the wife about Aya,so she asked the man instead.

"Excuse me sir,Have you seen a girl named Aya?" asked Maria.

"What does she look like?" asked the man.

Maria explained.

"No,We haven't seen her," said the man."Have we Katrina?"

Katrina looked up.

"No,We haven't,James," she said.

Maria was suprised to here her voice,it sounded pleasant and sweet.

"Sorry," said James.

The family walked off.

Maria could see the Drevis Mansion,just barely.

"Oh no..." said Maria.

She ran out of the village,breathing heavily.


	7. Chapter 7

"AAAAAYAAAAA"

"Does he ever give up?" asked Sonic,sighing,but sounding cocky too.

"He's coming!" said Aya.

The two found themselves in the hidden hall.

"You gotta hide," said Sonic.

"But what about you?" asked Aya.

"AAAAAYAAAAA"

"Just do it!" said Sonic quickly.

Aya moved one of the sheets that didn't have a corpse and hid underneath it without moving.

"I hope Sonic will be alright," thought Aya.

Meanwhile with Sonic...

"Where is that freak?!" he thought.

"He's right where you want him to be,"

"Good,"

"Now!"

Sonic was stuck on the ground,he couldn't move,he could only move his eyes.

Something shot at him,Sonic closed his eyes fiercely,dark energy was going through his veins,his eyes went red,his fur went black,He was Dark Sonic now.


	8. Chapter 8

Maria opened the door,it closed fiercely behind her,she couldn't open it again.

"Aya?" called Maria,quietly.

"Hello,Maria."

She recognized that voice.

"D-Doctor?" she asked,Maria was terrified,she must have been dreaming.

"Nice to see you again,"

It was Alfred.

"D-Doctor?" she said,afraid.

Maria then sharpened up,she frowned.

"Where's Aya!?" she yelled.

"I don't even know where she is myself,I was searching for her,Then I saw you here," said Alfred."I haven't forgotten,Maria,"

"That I killed him to protect Aya..When he was about to kill her..." thought Maria.

"But,It's not you I want,Your not needed," said Alfred."I must dispatch of you,"

Maria screamed.

"I shall dispatch of you myself,You were a good assistant before you betrayed me," said Alfred.

Maria glanced left and right,when Alfred charged at her with his chainsaw,she ran out of sight.

Meanwhile with Aya...

Aya was running down the hallways when Alfred was in front of her.

"I'm sorry Aya,I had to change your friend,I did it with help of course," he said.

Aya gasped.

"W-what do you mean!?" she said.

Dark Sonic stepped forward,and glared at Aya.

"S-Sonic!?" she cried.

"It was for your future Aya," said Alfred.

Tears welled in Aya's eyes,a fat tear rolled down her cheek.

Dark Sonic attacked her.

Aya ran,still crying her heart out.


	9. Chapter 9

"Now what do I do?" Aya asked herself,she was hiding under one of the tables in the corpse room.

Alfred dashed through.

Aya felt dread now for her father and whoever this "Egghead" guy was,Something she never felt normally,The whole,"Alfred wanting to make Aya into a doll thing" was bad enough,But now she lost the only person who was trying to help her...

When Alfred left the Corpse Room,Maria slowly walked in.

"Aya?" she called.

"Maria?" whispered Aya.

Aya came out from under the table.

"Aya!" said Maria relieved.

The two hugged each other.

"We need to get out of here together," said Aya.

"Yes," replied Maria.

"AAAAYAAAA"

"He's coming back!" cried Aya.

Dark energy blasted through.

"Duck!" whispered Maria.

Aya and Maria ducked down.

"What was that!?" asked Maria.

Aya was silent.

"Are you okay Aya?" asked Maria.

Aya explained.

"I'm sorry about your friend Aya," said Maria.

"It's not your fault," said Aya.

Maria and Aya hid underneath the tables,when Alfred came through.

Dark Sonic walked through.

When they weren't looking,Aya and Maria ran for it.


	10. Chapter 10

Maria and Aya were running,when they came to a dead end,Maria urged Aya to hide.

Aya hid in one of the rooms.

Alfred dashed towards Maria,Maria had to run.

Aya came out of the room and went into the main hall,searching for Maria,When something caused her to fall.

"Huh?" she thought.

Aya looked behind her,there was a doll grabbing her,Alfred was right in front of her,with his chainsaw.

She was in the same position she was when Alfred tried to make her into a doll before.  
"That's enough of our game of Hide and Seek Aya," said Alfred.

Dark Sonic watched,but his eyes went green for a second,he realized that he was Sonic.

He pushed Aya out of the way,only seens as a blue blur,but,Sonic got a cut,a rather big one at that.

"Sonic!" cried Aya.

Alfred scowled.

"You have gotten in my way since she came in here,Time to end this," he said,Alfred raised his chainsaw.

Just then,when Aya had her back turned,Sonic looked different,he had gold fur and red eyes,his cut,was gone.

Sonic stood up.


	11. Chapter 11

Sonic dashed into Alfred,sending him into a wall,knocking him out,Egghead tried to leave,but Sonic attacked the Eggmobile,unlocking the doors.

Aya was amazed,Maria dashed in.

Alfred and Egghead were gone.

Aya and Maria were safe at last.


End file.
